<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Harry Goes To Beauxbatons by AUserByAnyOtherHandle, ladyphlogiston, sophibug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091958">The One Where Harry Goes To Beauxbatons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUserByAnyOtherHandle/pseuds/AUserByAnyOtherHandle'>AUserByAnyOtherHandle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyphlogiston/pseuds/ladyphlogiston'>ladyphlogiston</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophibug/pseuds/sophibug'>sophibug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hedgehogs Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Beauxbatons, Bullying, Diary, Epistolary, Functional Adults, Gen, Grooming, Horcruxes, International Relations, Law, Letters, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUserByAnyOtherHandle/pseuds/AUserByAnyOtherHandle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyphlogiston/pseuds/ladyphlogiston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophibug/pseuds/sophibug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a letter from Beauxbatons before he gets his Hogwarts letter.  This has consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hedgehogs Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, this was written by all three of us (we're siblings!), and edited by ladyphlogiston's wonderful husband. This story also features Special Guest Author ladyphlogiston's ten-year-old daughter, who wrote Harry Potter's letters for that extra bit of verisimilitude.</p><p>Starting in chapter three, this story includes several interactions with the diary horcrux, including a depiction of grooming and emotional manipulation and their aftermath.  If reading this will negatively affect your mental health, please protect yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 July 1991<br/>
Beauxbatons School of Magic<br/>
France</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Harry Potter,</p>
<p>I am pleased to extend to you this invitation to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. While I am sure our British counterpart has many advantages, should you wish to exchange the chill of Northern Scotland for the warmth of France, you will find yourself more than welcome.</p>
<p>If you should have any questions or concerns, feel free to write on the reverse of this sheet, and I will answer as soon as I may.</p>
<p>Best regards,<br/>
Philippe Delacour<br/>
Deputy Headmaster</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Delacour,</p>
<p>I am writing this letter because I am very confused. Maybe I'm not supposed to ask you, but is magic real? I was always told that magic isn't real, but maybe that's not true.</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Mr. Potter,</p>
<p>I apologize sincerely for the confusion. This is not a prank, and neither is it in any way your fault. If your guardians will be home this evening, I will come myself to speak with you and your family in person, as I would for any student unfamiliar with magic.</p>
<p>Best regards,<br/>
Philippe Delacour<br/>
Deputy Headmaster</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>2 July 1991</p>
<p>I, Petunia Evans Dursley, give my permission for my nephew, Harry James Potter, to attend the freak school in France (hereafter Beauxbatons Academy of Magic) provided they find someone for him to stay with during the vacations and I never have to see him again.</p>
<p>Signed, Petunia Evans Dursley<br/>
Witnessed, Philippe C. Delacour</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>2 July 1991</p>
<p>Julian,</p>
<p>I have a favor to ask of you. A British wizard, Harry Potter, has accepted admission to Beauxbatons, but will require housing over the breaks and summer.</p>
<p>I hate to impose, but given his circumstances I think it would be best if he stayed where I can keep an eye on him. The exact details of these circumstances are best discussed in person, but suffice to say he has had a difficult life so far.</p>
<p>I was hoping you might bring Apolline to lunch this Sunday so we might discuss in more detail.</p>
<p>Your Brother,</p>
<p>Philippe</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Delacour,</p>
<p>Thank you for arranging for me to go to France. I am so excited to go.</p>
<p>I should also mention that there are magic letters coming that say send an owl and are really annoying to my Aunt and Uncle and me. I hope you know how to stop them.</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Professor McGonagall,</p>
<p>I write to express concern that your admission letter mailing conjuration may be defective. I am in contact with a British wizard who lives in a muggle household and has recently received the standard Hogwarts letter. The letter went unanswered, as they have no access to an owl, but rather than notifying you, the conjuration has been shooting dozens of additional letters at them all week! Were it deliberate, I might almost call it muggle-baiting.</p>
<p>I have blocked the conjuration from targeting them, and I am sure you and your excellent staff will go over the casting structure immediately to find the defect and confirm that no other families are similarly affected.</p>
<p>On a related note, it is my duty to inform you that Mr. Harry James Potter has accepted an offer of admission to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will not be attending Hogwarts this year. On a more personal note, perhaps you could forward copies of his parents' transcripts, which I am sure he would be glad to have.</p>
<p>Best regards,<br/>
Philippe Delacour<br/>
Deputy Headmaster</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Diary,</p>
<p>The most wonderful thing happened today! The OED says synonyms for wonderful are marvellous, magnificent, superb, glorious, sublime, lovely, delightful, first-class, and first-rate, and those all do apply.</p>
<p>We were sitting in the library after dinner, when there was a knock at the door and a wonderfully strange woman was there. Would you believe she said she was a witch and not only that, she said I am a witch too! It all makes so much sense now!</p>
<p>Diary, remember how I used to be able to get books down from the top shelf without even trying? I would just concentrate and they would tip into my hands. And that time that Jenny and Lisa spilled juice all down the front of my shirt, and when I went into the bathroom and wiped it up it vanished without a trace? Maybe witches can all remember everything, and that’s why I can always remember everything in a school book after reading it once.</p>
<p>She said that there's a school I can go to called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and it will be full of other children just like me, although I'm special because my parents are not wizards and witches. She said she will pick me up in a few weeks to go shopping for my school supplies (I need cauldrons and dragon-skin gloves!), and that she'll send me some books. She's also the head of one of the houses there, Gryffindor, which is for brave people. I think maybe I'd like to go there. Jenny and Sarah and them are going to Hampstead School, so it will be nice to go to a different school where they aren't.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>My Dear Olympe,</p>
<p>It has been brought to my attention that Harry Potter is currently enrolled at Beauxbatons for this fall. While Beauxbatons is a wonderful school, I do feel that Harry Potter would be better served with an education in his home country.</p>
<p>Young Harry is, as I am sure you know, the heir apparent to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and would do well to be educated with his peers.</p>
<p>Furthermore, James Potter, Harry's father, set up a trust for Harry to pay for education, explicitly at Hogwarts. I fear that Gringotts may not allow release of funds if that stipulation is not met.</p>
<p>I hope you will consider transferring young Harry to Hogwarts, as I'm sure you can agree it would make his life much simpler all around.</p>
<p>Best Regards,</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Headmaster, Hogwarts<br/>
Order of Merlin, First Class<br/>
Grand Sorc.<br/>
Chf. Warlock<br/>
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Headmaster Dumbledore,</p>
<p>I have no power to dictate where Harry Potter attends school, the decision being his and his guardians. Having received offers from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, he chose Beauxbatons of his own volition.</p>
<p>It is my understanding that while Harry Potter is indeed the godson of Sirius Black, Sirius Black has made no will indicating Harry Potter as his heir, and is currently incarcerated in Azkaban.</p>
<p>There will be no cost to Harry Potter, as Beauxbatons remains fully endowed, and any incidental costs are being generously paid by his guardian in France, Monsieur Julian Delacour, a prominent member of the Wizard Assembly.</p>
<p>Respectfully,</p>
<p>Headmistress Olympe Maxime</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>My dear Philippe,</p>
<p>Harry has settled in well enough, and seems a sweet child, though rather timid and easily overwhelmed. His education has been purely muggle but appears adequate.</p>
<p>His wardrobe, I regret to say, is in quite a sorry state and will need to be replaced. Upon inquiry, he has no idea what monies he may have inherited from his parents. I have written to Gringotts to inquire, and in the meantime I shall disburse the necessary sum for his immediate necessities.</p>
<p>Fleur continues to amaze me, which is......</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Snape's Very Secret Diary (unencrypted and translated from his personal conlang)</p>
<p>27 August 1991</p>
<p>Waning gibbous moon. 15C, raining.</p>
<p>Collected three ounces silver poppy seeds, half bushel of yarrow stalks, half bushel dandelion leaves, half bushel belladonna leaves, half bushel green hickory nuts, quart blackberries. Bundled half the yarrow to dry, pickled the other half with oil of hartshorn and potassium alum salts. Placed leaves and nuts in jars with preservative spells. Made blackberry jam.</p>
<p>Barley wort fermenting well. Rosemary mead has almost settled. Performed first distillation of wheat/barley/mugwort wash, will need at least one more before bottling.</p>
<p>The Headmaster is in a foul mood lately. Does not appear to be related to the protections on the Stone, as he is well-satisfied with them. Staff not permitted to examine them.</p>
<p>Quirrell told McGonagall strange smell is garlic for vampires. Is definitely not garlic. I know the smell of rotting flesh. Suspect he is practicing Dark Arts of some sort. No wonder Albus wants me to keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Diary,</p>
<p>I arrived at Hogwarts today. It's splendid! Of course, I'd read about the whole thing in <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>, but it's really incomparable to seeing everything in person. It really is like something out of a book. We even got to the castle on self-propelled boats, right over the giant squid!</p>
<p>I was Sorted (they all pronounce the capital letter here) into Gryffindor, just like I'd planned. The Sorting Hat suggested Ravenclaw, but I explained that all the best witches came out of Gryffindor, and it said I was very brave indeed and put me here. Everyone was quite shocked because Harry Potter didn't show! (I wrote about him a few days ago when I was reading my history books.) He has apparently vanished. The Headmaster is very odd, he just said random nonsense and we started a magical dinner, but he is very famous and very powerful.</p>
<p>I introduced myself to the other first years at my table. Ron Weasley I met on the train looking for Neville Longbottom's frog. He seems a bit rude, and you should see his table manners! There was also Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Neville is pretty nice. He lives with his Gran. There were girls there too: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and two other girls who refused to say anything to me. Really none of them talked to me. Perhaps they all know each other. I know it will all be fine here, anyway, because they're other witches, so surely they'll like me.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Snape's VSD</p>
<p>1 September 1991</p>
<p>Moon in last quarter. 17C, clear with brisk wind.</p>
<p>Packed dried rat meat into jars. Decanted nettle syrup. Packed one jar scarab beetle spleens in sugar to macerate.</p>
<p>Brewed three batches Pepperup, two batches Stomach Soother, one batch Pipkin's Headache Relief and one batch McDonnally's.</p>
<p>Filtered rosemary mead. Light amber in color. Taste is well-balanced, may oak a portion. Considering an oatmeal stout for the fall.</p>
<p>The students are back. They appear to be as plentiful as ever. Draco Malfoy even more odious than his father.</p>
<p>The Potter brat did not come. Explains Dumbledore's ill temper.</p>
<p>Dumbledore announced presence of protections for Stone with single mysterious warning. Passed by corridor just after curfew and scared away at least two students, judging by footsteps. Merlin's stones, the Headmaster is an idiot.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>2 September 1991<br/>
HARRY POTTER MISSING?</p>
<p>Speculation abounds as, after ten long years, Harry Potter does not show up for his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Harry Potter has been in hiding for nearly a decade after his victory over the Dark Lord in 1981. Now at eleven years old, his enrollment at Hogwarts and return to Wizarding society at large was greatly anticipated. But as Harry failed to show up on the train, and was not sorted into a house, it has become clear that he is missing. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, said only that there was a misunderstanding that would quickly be resolved, and young Harry would take his place at Hogwarts in good time.</p>
<p>But what could have delayed Harry Potter's return? We can only guess, and hope it's not the worst.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>5 September 1991<br/>
Romania</p>
<p>Dear Gred and Forge,</p>
<p>Do I want to know why you need information about three-headed dogs? No. No, I do not.</p>
<p>Your description sounds like a Cerberus. They're relatives of the Hydra and the Chimera, though not usually quite as dangerous as either. You don't mention a snake-like, venomous tail, so this one is male. The simplest way to handle one (should you ever encounter one, which is not a thing you should set out to do!) is to play music, which generally makes them sleepy and docile. I seem to remember Cerberus hair and piss are used in certain potions, but I don't have my books and I don't remember. Mum can probably find them if you care.</p>
<p>The dragons are beautiful, and I'm learning fast. My favorite is a blue-black one we call Pirithous, who keeps a terribly sloppy nest but hisses at us if we try to move even one of the outer rocks. The dragons are starting to choose their mates for the season, but he hasn't chosen yet.</p>
<p>My new wand is everything I hoped for, by the way. You should definitely save up for properly fitted wands.</p>
<p>I should go. Healer Resnik is after me to bandage my burnt fingers properly. I still maintain that if I wanted pristine fingers I'd be doing something boring, but if she gets too annoyed with me she'll steal my firewhiskey.</p>
<p>Charlie</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>15 September 1991<br/>
HARRY POTTER IN FRANCE</p>
<p>In the two weeks since Hogwarts once again opened its grand gates, Harry Potter has been missing, and speculation has run wild as to his whereabouts. But this reporter's sources claim that Harry Potter is attending Beauxbatons, the premiere school of magic in France.</p>
<p>According to reports, Mr. Potter spent several weeks before school with Julian and Apolline Delacour and their two daughters. Julian Delacour is a prominent politician in the French Wizard Assembly, and his brother Philippe is Deputy Headmaster at Beauxbatons. Exactly how Harry Potter was cajoled into attending Beauxbatons is unclear, but Albus Dumbledore assures us that Harry will be attending Hogwarts well before Yule.</p>
<p>But could this be more serious than mere misunderstandings as Dumbledore assures us? Contacts in France inform me that Mrs. Delacour, and her daughters, are part Veela. Could this be the beginnings of a new alliance between France and Britain, or should we fear something more sinister, a ploy to pull our national hero away from our country for good?</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Piscibus,</p>
<p>I would like to engage your services on behalf of Harry Potter, a citizen of Britain but currently living in France. There are a number of irregularities about which I would eventually like to consult you, but for now my primary request is that you investigate his inheritance.</p>
<p>Harry Potter is the son of James Potter, and almost certainly the heir to the House of Potter. He says he has never seen or been told of anything, including property, funds, or personal possessions, inherited from either of his parents. He has no Gringotts key in his possession.</p>
<p>It seems highly unlikely to me that Harry Potter inherited nothing. Even if his parents left no money, the Potters are an old and honored family and there must be books and other minor possessions. And I find it unlikely that his parents left no money at all.</p>
<p>Let me know if you wish to come and speak with Harry yourself, but I do not believe he knows anything useful.</p>
<p>I enclose fifty galleons as a retainer.</p>
<p>Best regards,<br/>
Julian Delacour</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear M. Delacour, Mme Delacour, and Gabrielle,</p>
<p>I have enjoyed entering Beauxbatons. The Great Hall where we eat our meals has trees in the middle of the room that shed gold and silver leaves. It's very pretty.</p>
<p>My roommate is named Theseus Antoinette. We're getting to be good mates. We do our homework together, because he helps me with French and I help him with Maths.</p>
<p>The magical classes are very interesting, but the ones I've studied before, like Maths, are a little boring now. I like Charms best.</p>
<p>In History we are studying Magical Superpowers. I can't wait to have a superpower eventually, though I guess I might never get one. Theseus and I want to be Animagi someday. He wants to be a porcupine, and he'll name it Needle. I want to be a parrot, so I can still talk, and I'll name it Sharp.</p>
<p>Overall, Beauxbatons is pretty cool, and I can't wait to see if it gets better.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Harry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minister Fudge,</p><p>As I am sure you are aware by now, Harry Potter is not attending Hogwarts this year. He has enrolled at Beauxbatons against my advisement. Given how vitally important it is for Harry to grow and learn in his homeland, I think you can agree it is a matter of some importance.</p><p>I was hoping you might leverage some of our dealing with France to see if you can't encourage his transfer to Hogwarts after the Christmas break. I would ask myself, but my role as Supreme Mugwump requires me to act impartially in international affairs, and doing so would be most improper.</p><p>If you can reach out to the Head of International Cooperation, Mr. Crouch I believe, and see if he can't make some sort of deal with his French counterparts, I would be most appreciative.</p><p>As you will doubtless agree, Harry must be raised and taught in the country he saved, so we can ensure he learns properly how much he has done for us. Getting him back will be a great service to the country, and you will of course be the brilliant politician who recovered our national hero.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Headmaster, Hogwarts<br/>
Order of Merlin, First Class<br/>
Grand Sorc.<br/>
Chf. Warlock<br/>
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards</p><p>*****</p><p>Minister Fudge,</p><p>I don't know what you think I can do about "this situation with Harry," as you call it. Students invited to study at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang are welcome to do so, and have been for years. I refuse to bring such a ridiculous request to my French counterparts.</p><p>In any case, I think it very likely that we will do better without him. This sort of hero-worship only agitates the populace, and James Potter was hardly the sort of person we want to use as a role model. With Harry Potter in France, we can continue to maintain order.</p><p>Your servant,</p><p>Bartemius Crouch<br/>
Department Head<br/>
Department of International Cooperation</p><p>*****</p><p>Minister,</p><p>I believe you are unduly worried about young Mr. Potter. Young people without proper guidance often make foolish decisions, and reasonable people do not allow themselves to be troubled by it. When Mr. Potter returns, we can deal with him then. In the meantime, he may content himself with a Beauxbatons education if he wishes.</p><p>Yours, etc</p><p>Lucius Malfoy</p><p>
  <em>Sanctimonia Vincet Semper</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>I, Ronald Weasley, am not to blame for anything my brothers do with this mysterious chess game they insist I play for them remotely. In no way are the consequences of whatever they do my fault, I'm only doing it because they are being prats and they made me. By signing this document, they agree that Mum can't yell at me, and if she does they will do all my chores during the summer.</p><p>Signed<br/>
Ronald Weasley<br/>
George Weasley<br/>
Fred Weasley</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Today Lavender laughed at me when I tried to brush my hair after showering. Parkinson hexed me while I was walking to the Great Hall. I lost ten points from Gryffindor for "overenthusiastic hand-waving" in Potions.</p><p>I made it back in Transfiguration by turning the bowl into a teacup. It even had flowers on it. Transfiguration would be better if Seamus Finnegan didn't sit behind me and kick my chair whenever I try to cast.</p><p>I got a letter back from Mum and Dad. They said that I should ask people questions about themselves and that they are glad my classes are going well. I am not at all sure they understand.</p><p>During dinner Ron Weasley asked me if my teeth get in the way when I chew. At least Neville is kind of nice. He sits next to me. Percy told Ron to stop and Ron stuck his tongue out. He's immature. I like Percy. Lavender asked if I like-like him and then made kissy noises. Percy is too old for me to like-like. I wish he were the one in my year, not Ron.</p><p>I have to finish my reading for DADA before bed. Quirrell wants eight inches on shield spells.</p><p>*****</p><p>10 Oct, 1991<br/>
Dear Mr. Delacour,</p><p>The results of my investigation are, so far, rather concerning. I have been to Gringotts and confirmed that the Potter estate does indeed include a money vault and a storage vault. The keys for both have been issued, but naturally they will not tell me who holds them.</p><p>Public records show that the Potter estate owns a house in Derbyshire, as well as a few smaller properties. A current owner or manager is not listed.</p><p>No will has been executed for James or Lily Potter. I have requested a records search to see if one was filed.</p><p>With your permission, I intend to hire an agent named Agnes Berunda to track down the current administrator of the Potter estate. I have worked with her before and found that she excels at this sort of investigation.</p><p>Respectfully,<br/>
Botella Piscibus</p><p>*****</p><p>Dearest Darling Mum,</p><p>Have we told you recently how much we love you? Because we love you quite a lot. And we miss you dearly. The food at the castle can never compare to yours, and it's never quite home without you here.</p><p>We can't wait to come home for Christmas, and spend time with you and the rest of the family. It is truly the highlight of the year. Is there anything we can get you as a gift? We are always hoping to make you as happy as we can.</p><p>Oh we should mention that you may get a letter from the school. Honestly, nothing to worry about, it's just a letter about a brief encounter we had with a troll. We were at the Halloween Feast, when a troll broke in! You can imagine our horror! We were on our way back to our dorms, as Headmaster Dumbledore so wisely ordered, and we may have taken the teeniest little shortcut, and the troll found us! We defended ourselves as well as we could, with the "daring, nerve, and chivalry" that sets Gryffindors apart. We acquitted ourselves quite well, really, but of course the teachers were very concerned when they found us.</p><p>It turned out that one of the firsties had also been cornered by the troll. We saved her life, really. We'll keep an eye out for her.</p><p>Anyway, now you have the story you can just skip over the letter you get from school. Hope you and dad are doing well.</p><p>All our love,</p><p>Fred and George</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I don't know if I even want to tell you about today. At least I finally learned a muffling charm so I can cast it around my bed so that Parvati doesn't talk loudly about how I'm crying at night. At least she's got friends.</p><p>Today was Halloween. There was supposed to be a Halloween feast. I guess there was one. I wasn't there. Today Lavender and Dean Thomas and Parkinson all asked if I was dressing up as an ugly Dark Witch, or if I had another explanation for my teeth and hair. And then Ron Weasley went on a rant about how Malfoy sneered at him in the hallway and how all the Slytherins are nasty bullies. As if it's just the Slytherins.</p><p>My stomach got all tumbled and I didn't want to sit with them and pretend to be happy and have Neville frown at me anyway so I went to the bathroom and hid and cried and tried to reread <em>The Hobbit</em>. Mum used to read it aloud to me, so all I could think about was being homesick and I think I got it wet.</p><p>Then there was a terrible noise and a terrible smell and there was a giant <em>thing</em> trapping me into the bathroom. It was a troll. It had a giant club and it couldn't hit me because I hid beside the toilet but it kept hitting the toilet and I knew soon it would hit me. I got a cut on my arm from a piece of porcelain but Madam Pomfrey healed it.</p><p>Then the two Weasley twins appeared and cast some spells at it that I wish I knew. I didn't even go for my wand, probably because I'm nothing but a stupid <strike>mu </strike> Nevermind. The troll fell over and then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell all ran in and told me I was stupid and I should have been at the stupid party. Fred and George made jokes the whole way to the Infirmary and kept trying to make me laugh. I was too scared to laugh, anyway.</p><p>But I'm alive, so that's fine.</p><p>I got another letter from Mum. She sounds worried about my tone and has asked if I am alright. To think I was excited to go to Hogwarts.</p><p>***</p><p>Snape's VSD</p><p>31 October 1991, Samhain</p><p>Moon: last quarter. 11C, raining heavily.</p><p>There was a troll in the school. Quirrell's doing. Not that that's the official story, but some things are obvious.</p><p>The bastard was kind enough to notify us of the troll's presence before running off to the third floor corridor. I left the staff to their panic and went after him.</p><p>The door was latched, but he'd already dispersed the locking charms, so I entered after him. The room contains a huge cerberus, at least twelve feet tall. Merlin knows where the Headmaster found it. I didn't see Quirrell anywhere, so I assumed he had entered the trapdoor in the floor.</p><p>I flung a number of spells at the beast, but nothing seemed to hit. It must be remarkably magic-resistant. It managed to bite me in the leg, and I don't think I so much as scratched it.</p><p>I haven't dueled him recently, but Quirrell wasn't much of a duelist before he left. I conclude that he saw the beast and fled, leaving the door closed but unguarded behind him.</p><p>I locked the door with a solid <em>Collofirma</em> and left to treat my leg. On my way I heard more crashing sounds and found McGonagall confronting the Weasley twins, who had apparently taken on the troll and won. Quirrell was also there, probably disappointed that no one had died. I left them to it.</p><p>*****</p><p>Botella,</p><p>I looked into the administrator for the Potter estate. The goblins are nearly impossible to get information from, so I tried visiting the properties listed as belonging to the Potters.</p><p>The house in Derbyshire appears to be empty. I couldn't get in, and the garden is rank and overgrown. No house elves appeared to be present. If you or anyone else goes there to investigate, I suggest caution: the potions garden seems to have been extensive, and I was attacked by a possibly-sentient hybrid of a Mercury Nargle-Trap and Arsenious Henbane.</p><p>I had better luck with the house in Surrey. It is occupied by a Squib named Arabella Figg. She invited me in willingly enough, and after several cups of tea I got her to tell me that Dumbledore set her up in the house shortly after the defeat of You-Know-Who. She makes a little money by breeding kneazles, but pays no rent.</p><p>The farm in Kent is being farmed by one Charles Longbottom (a distant cousin of the noble family, I believe) and his wife and children. They say they have been there for several decades and their rent goes to the same Gringotts vault it has always gone to, but they do vaguely recall a letter from Dumbledore some ten years ago.</p><p>I can work on getting more evidence if you need it, but with one thing and another it seems likely that Dumbledore has the keys to the Potter vaults as well.</p><p>Contact me if you need anything else on this. I'll do what I can to help the Potter boy. You still owe me that drink though.</p><p>Agnes</p><p>*****</p><p>3 Nov, 1991<br/>
Mr. Delacour,</p><p>The results of my inquiry have come in, and the Potters did file a will at the Ministry, but it was never read or executed. I can petition on Mr. Potter's behalf to have it read.</p><p>My agent has investigated and found that Headmaster Dumbledore, of all people, has been managing the Potter properties. I do not have definitive proof that he has the keys to the Potter vaults, but I do suggest we ask him.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Botella Piscibus</p><p>*****</p><p>Headmaster Dumbledore,</p><p>We are writing with some concerns about our daughter's time at Hogwarts.</p><p>It has been clear from our daughter's letters that she has had a hard time making friends, which while admittedly not unusual with Hermione, seems to have been compounded by significant amounts of prejudice against "mudbloods" as she has been called. We have serious concerns about Hermione's long-term wellbeing in a school where she is bullied and ostracized for who she is.</p><p>Our second, and more pressing concern, is her safety in the school. Apparently, a troll was loose in the school at Halloween. A troll is apparently a very serious threat, and not only was it loose, but it cornered Hermione in the bathroom. To compound this issue, we did not hear about this until three days after the fact, and had to hear it from our daughter, not a letter sent by the school.</p><p>We fully intend to withdraw Hermione from your institution unless you can assure us to our satisfaction that she will be safe and we will be alerted to any other instances, as well as proactive action by teachers to mitigate prejudice.</p><p>To that end, we request you send Hermione's school records for the fall along with whatever response you have for us.</p><p>Signed,</p><p>Hans and Vivian Granger</p><p>*****</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Granger,</p><p>Headmaster Dumbledore is unfortunately unavailable at this time, dealing with some political issues which have come up. I will assure you however, that he is a very powerful wizard, and would never allow one of his students to come to harm. I will personally inform you of any events involving your daughter from here on.</p><p>The teachers are reminded every year to make the muggleborn students feel welcome, and I will be sure to remind them. I will also make sure to pay personal attention to Hermione. She is in my house and I will talk to her periodically about any issues she may have.</p><p>As per your request, Hermione's records are attached, and should you feel the need to withdraw her from Hogwarts I am willing to write a letter of recommendation. She is a brilliant young woman, and has many great things in her future.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Professor Minerva McGonagall<br/>
Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts</p><p>*****</p><p>5 Nov, 1991<br/>
HOGWARTS: A FAILING SCHOOL?</p><p>The Wizarding World was shocked this fall when this reporter announced that Harry Potter, Boy who Lived and Defeater of Voldemort, was nowhere to be found on the Hogwarts Express. Our reporters have been further shocked as more and more recent graduates of Hogwarts have expressed concerns with the Hogwarts education, especially as compared to Beauxbatons, where the Boy-Who-Lived currently attends. These concerns have reached a fever pitch following recent reports of a troll in the school...</p><p>*****</p><p>Minister,</p><p>Your continued worry about the interference of the Headmaster is misplaced. He would not have reached out to you if he had other options remaining.</p><p>I have also arranged for a gift to be delivered to Hogwarts. I hope Dumbledore finds it sufficiently distracting.</p><p>Yours, etc.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy</p><p>
  <em>Sanctimonia Vincet Semper</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello New Diary,</p><p>I don't recognize you, but you were in my bag today. Maybe someone gave you to me because they felt bad after the whole troll thing? I have a diary, but it’s not leather bound or nice like this one, and I am twelve now. Also, it’s nearly full.</p><p>
  <em>Hello. I am Tom Riddle.</em>
</p><p>You're a magic diary? Is that a common thing for witches to have?</p><p>
  <em>Many witches have magic diaries, but I am a rare piece indeed.</em>
</p><p>Wow. I wonder who gave you to me and why? There’s not a note in the cover.</p><p>
  <em>You seem very special. I'm sure someone else noticed and sent me to you. What's your name?</em>
</p><p>Oh, you would want to know that. I'm Hermione Granger. You wouldn't have heard my name; I'm a muggleborn. Although I guess diaries don't know names in general. Do you know about all the pureblood stuff?</p><p>
  <em>I do. Hermione, like the daughter of Helen of Troy? You must be beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Mum and Dad are thinking of pulling me out of Hogwarts because no one here likes me, but it’s not like anyone would like me at Hampstead either. They didn’t in primary.</p><p>
  <em>Really? You seem very likeable to me. I am sure the girls at Hogwarts could be persuaded to be your friends, Hermione.</em>
</p><p>Mum says they're all bullies anyway and I shouldn't worry about what they think.</p><p>
  <em>I knew a few bullies in my time at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>Oh, you're like a whole person? I guess it makes sense to have you as a sort of AI with memories of Hogwarts and such. So you can be more relatable.</p><p>
  <em>I am a whole person.</em>
</p><p>I'm surprised they didn't make you a girl, then. Anyway, what did you do about your bullies?</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,</p><p>I have been retained to represent the interests of Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter is the heir of James and Lily Potter, and as such is entitled to access to the Potter vaults. We have reason to believe that you may have the keys to these vaults. If that is correct, please remit them to Mr. Potter, care of my office, at the earliest opportunity.</p><p>Thank you for your time and attention.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Botella Piscibus<br/>Solicitor</p><p>*****</p><p>To:<br/>Botella Piscibus, Esq.</p><p>My dear boy,</p><p>James Potter entrusted me with the keys of his vaults, along with certain other resources, before he went into hiding. I have been honored to hold them in trust for young Harry for all these years.</p><p>I would be delighted to restore them to Harry, but I would like to give him the benefit of my advice as well, and spend some time with him to teach him about his parents and his heritage. Perhaps we can find a time for him to visit with me for a week or two, and at the end of that period I could restore to him the keys to his vaults, content that I have prepared him in every way possible. I realize this may be an unusual request, but please, humor an old man with no family left but the family of his heart.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Albus Dumbledore</p><p>*****</p><p>15 Nov, 1991<br/>Dear Mr. Delacour,</p><p>You will find enclosed a copy of Mr. Dumbledore's reply to my inquiry about the Potter vault keys.</p><p>In the words of the esteemed Elodie Rana, he's got another think coming.</p><p>Regards,<br/>Botella Piscibus</p><p>*****</p><p>Hello Tom</p><p>
  <em>Good afternoon, Hermione. Did you get your hairbrush back?</em>
</p><p>Yes. And my clean robes. They were in Parvati’s dresser. That unlocking spell you taught me did the trick.</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad you found them. Was she surprised?</em>
</p><p>You should've seen Lavender's face when I turned up to class on time with my hair brushed and robes unwrinkled. Although then she immediately said that it didn't make much difference anyway.</p><p>
  <em>She was jealous of your magical prowess.</em>
</p><p>That's what Mum always said about bullies. That they were just jealous.</p><p>
  <em>Well I imagine it's very difficult for them that you're so much smarter than any of them. That's part of why I admire you, Hermione. A real intelligent conversationalist is a rare find.</em>
</p><p>Thanks Tom.</p><p>
  <em>Have you given any thought to what I said about Potions class?</em>
</p><p>I mean. Somewhat. You're right. Snape is really strict and if someone messed something up he would yell at them. But doesn't that go beyond standing up to them?</p><p>
  <em>No, of course not! You need to show them not to mess with you.</em>
</p><p>I looked up your name. Did they name you after the Tom Riddle who had the award for Special Service to the School?</p><p>
  <em>That's me.</em>
</p><p>What did you do to earn it? I couldn't find the record, and Madam Pince didn't let me into the archives without a note.</p><p>
  <em>Hah. I resolved an issue with a student who was causing violence against Muggleborns. I'll tell you more about it some other time. About Madam Pince... No, nevermind.</em>
</p><p>What, Tom?</p><p>
  <em>It's just an idea I had about how to get past her. There's a spell you can't cast yet that would help.</em>
</p><p>Teach me!</p><p>
  <em>I don't know...</em>
</p><p>Come on, Tom. You say I'm smart.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Be careful, though. People tend to get weird about this sort of spell.</em>
</p><p>I swear it'll just be between us. Anyway, who am I gonna tell? Seamus Finnigan?</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I'll show you. But remember it's a secret.</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Minerva,</p><p>How are you? I believe it's been several years since we last saw one another. Perhaps I might join you for tea sometime? Or you are welcome to come to me, but I do remember how busy you are during the school year.</p><p>In any case, the reason I am writing is that I have been retained to represent the interests of young Harry Potter. I have discovered that his parents' will, which was registered with the Ministry, was never read and executed. I have petitioned for it to be read, and it appears that you were named the executrix.</p><p>With your permission, I would be happy to manage it for you. I'll have to come by and go over it with you, of course, and have you sign off on the appropriate paperwork, but my office can take care of most of the details. I doubt it involves any material changes to the current status quo, but there are some minor bequests which should be honored.</p><p>Morwen is doing well, by the way, and the children and grandchildren are growing remarkably quickly. I believe Osiris will be starting Hogwarts next year, in fact. And do you remember that awful jellied eel that we all teased Morwen for eating? Our youngest granddaughter, Iris, has decided she loves it! It's both sweet and nauseating to watch them sitting together, eating that awful stuff.</p><p>Do let me know about tea. I promise not to bring any jellied eel.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Bottles</p><p>*****</p><p>Agnes,</p><p>I am writing this time with a request of some delicacy. I have been authorized to handle most of the details of the Potter will (it names Minerva McGonagall as executrix, and as she and I are old friends, and she is quite busy at Hogwarts, I offered to ease the process as much as possible).</p><p>I asked my clerk to copy out the list of monetary bequests and send it to Gringotts, to request the proper paperwork to be prepared. My clerk rather foolishly copied out the whole list, regardless of whether the recipients were alive, dead, or incarcerated. The goblins were naturally annoyed, but they returned the requested paperwork. You may imagine my surprise when the form for Peter Pettigrew came back with the rest of the living beneficiaries!</p><p>On inquiry, the goblins claim that Pettigrew's vault never registered his death and is still open. This casts doubt on the conviction of Sirius Black, which is alarming both from a public point of view and concerning the execution of the Potters' will.</p><p>I realize this is a delicate task, but I would prefer to have more information before I turn to the Ministry. Do what you can, and I will owe you all the beers in London.</p><p>Yours,<br/>Botella</p><p>*****</p><p>Invoice for services</p><p>Investigative agent: Agnes Berunda<br/>Remit to: Office of Botella Piscibus</p><p>Interview with Sirius Black<br/>Hourly fee: 4 hrs at 2g/hr = 8g<br/>Azkaban hardship bonus: 60g<br/>Wages for Etienne Finknottle, backup: 4hrs at 1g 8s per hr = 5g 15s<br/>Considerations for Azkaban guards: 10g<br/>Subtotal: 83g 15s</p><p>Owl trace for Peter Pettigrew<br/>Rent of international owls: 2 owls (one from London, one from Hogsmeade) at 12s/owl = 1g 7s<br/>Hourly fee: 2hrs at 2g/hr = 4g<br/>Consultation fee for M. McGonagall: 1g<br/>Subtotal: 6g 7s</p><p>Total: 90g 5s</p><p>Note: rather steep, I'm afraid, but you can't argue with the results. Interview transcript attached. Pettigrew does not know we've tagged him, and Professor McGonagall says she'll keep an eye on him until we're ready.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Tom,</p><p>I hexed Ron Weasley today when he tried to dump extra murtleflap into my potion. I don’t think anyone saw? He threw up into his cauldron. It started sputtering and made this red smoke that burned my nose. Snape Vanished it and yelled at him about carelessness and gave him a week of detentions. I guess it feels kind of good? I don’t know. I feel kinda bad, too.</p><p>
  <em>After he and his little friends dumped out your bag and made you late for Charms twice last week? After all those times he called you a beaver? I think he deserved it plenty.</em>
</p><p>I don’t know. Mum says it’s good to turn the other cheek.</p><p>
  <em>That doesn’t stop bullies. You have to show them that you are stronger than they are.</em>
</p><p>I guess.</p><p>
  <em>You’re very brave to do something you’ve never done before.</em>
</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>
  <em>You’re welcome.</em>
</p><p>His older brothers came over to me in the common room to ask if I was okay--you know, the ones who rescued me from the troll? They said I’ve been awful reclusive lately. I just feel like you’re the only one who really understands me.</p><p>
  <em>I’m flattered you trust me, Hermione. You really are wise beyond your years. Don’t worry about them. They just don’t understand. It’s almost funny, is it not, that you understand things they do not despite being older?</em>
</p><p>Everyone has always said I’m mature. I think they just mean I don’t have any friends.</p><p>
  <em>Of course you have friends, Hermione--you have me. I’m the only friend you need. Soon, all the bullying will be over.</em>
</p><p>I’m certainly looking forward to that, Tom.</p><p>*****</p><p>4 Dec, 1991<br/>SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT</p><p>Aurors were urgently summoned to Hogwarts on Thursday by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. In a shocking turn of events, McGonagall had captured none other than Peter Pettigrew, thought to be killed by Sirius Black after the deaths of James and Lily Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.</p><p>Subsequent questioning revealed that Pettigrew had in fact fired the explosive curse himself, in the process killing twenty-two muggles, faking his own death, and framing Black. Pettigrew is also an unregistered Animagus, and has been using his rat form to hide. His whereabouts for the past ten years are presently unknown.</p><p>"I am only pleased to have been able to see justice done," McGonagall told the <em>Prophet</em>. "I knew both Black and Pettigrew as students, and I am dumbfounded by this turn of events."</p><p>Black could not be reached for comment. Sources close to him indicate that he will be staying with an old friend, Remus Lupin, until he feels recovered enough to get his affairs in order.</p><p>Retired Senior Auror Alastor Moody also could not be reached for comment, and after the state our reporter returned in, we won't be trying again.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Harry,</p><p>My dear boy! It is so good to finally write to you. I have been dealing with the men who have been taking care of you to ensure that you are in the best possible position to achieve your goals.</p><p>I knew your parents, back in the day. We were part of a group that was fighting against the Dark Lord's forces. Your parents were both very brave and very kind, and they were very kind to me. In fact, I walked your mother down the aisle, as your grandfather had sadly passed by then.</p><p>The first I heard of your mother, Lily Evans, then, was after Minerva McGonnagall (she is the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, but then she hadn't achieved that title) went and paid her a visit to explain what magic is. Your mother immediately latched onto the idea, and began quizzing McGonagall about healing, magical creatures, and magical forms of transportation like Apparition! She immediately latched onto the idea of going away to a school to learn about magic, and I wasn't at all surprised when she was Sorted into Gryffindor, which is the house for the bold. She went on to become one of the top students in her class. Filius Flitwick, our Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw House, offered to recommend her to an apprenticeship in Charms! Which, let me tell you, he rarely does, but she passed her exams with flying colors. I think she would have done well at such an apprenticeship, but then the War started and she bravely joined the effort. Your mother was also very kind and loyal, and didn't let House affiliation or blood status or the opinion of others get in the way of her friendships.</p><p>Your father, James Potter, I met when he was a young child, as I was acquainted with your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia. He was a fine young lad, always jolly and ready for adventure. He loved Quidditch, and he was also an excellent student - Head Boy at Hogwarts, in his day! I sometimes still think I can see him, joking with his friends over dinner in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He was a fierce fighter who loved England dearly, and never fled from a fight. I do wish you could have known him.</p><p>I hope you are enjoying your time in Beauxbatons, despite the distance from home. Do feel free to contact me if you have any questions, or if I can help you in any way.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Albus Dumbledore</p><p>*****</p><p>[Memos collected from Headmaster Dumbledore's office, written by Professor McGonagall]</p><p>Albus - I am working on executing the Potter will. James and Lily left bequests to several friends, and I will need their vault key to fulfill those bequests</p><p>Albus - I <em>am</em> doing what I think best, which is to honor the wishes of James and Lily. I will expect to pick up the key after the meeting tomorrow</p><p>Albus - I hope you don't mind, I picked up the keys to the Potter vaults when I collected the Hogwarts key.</p><p>Albus - Gringotts records show that you have removed Charlus Potter's journals, Aristophanes's <em>On The Nature Of Form</em>, and Nishida's <em>Clear as Water, Strong As Iron</em> from the Potter vaults. You will need to return them. I will add on a personal note that you might have shared <em>On The Nature Of Form</em> with me, as I've been hunting for a copy for years.</p><p>Albus - I got the Nishida text from Severus, who was quite annoyed to learn that he'd been borrowing from James Potter all these years. He informs me that you also have an excellent invisibility cloak that belonged to the Potter estate. That will also need to be returned.</p><p>Albus - If you wanted to give Harry the benefit of your wisdom before he comes into his legacy, you shouldn't have left him on those muggles' doorstep with nothing but a letter. I told you at the time that it was a bad idea.</p><p>Albus - I still need those books and the invisibility cloak from the Potter estate.</p><p>Albus - Don't make me give Bottles Piscibus permission to go ahead with his suit against you for misuse of power and child endangerment</p><p>*****</p><p>Our Beloved and Beneficent Brother Bill,</p><p>As you know, we like to spend time exploring Hogwarts, finding odds and ends and shortcuts and empty rooms. For the last few weeks we have been occupied with a puzzle Dumbledore seems to have left for us. He explicitly warned everyone not to go to the third floor corridor, a clear challenge if we ever heard one.</p><p>Turns out there was a set of puzzles, and being the handsome, brave and intelligent men we are, we easily solved them and went to claim our prize. The prize turned out to be this rock.</p><p>The rock is clearly magical, but we can't figure out what it actually is. But it is clearly our prize for solving the puzzles, and it's rather annoying to have a prize you can't use. So we figured we would send it to you to see what you can make of it. Let us know.</p><p>Love,<br/>The Twins</p><p>P.S. If you tell Mum about this we will tell her what you were <em>actually</em> doing while "studying charms" with Heather McCoy summer before 7th year.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Fred and George,</p><p>HOW IN THE NINE HELLS DID YOU GET A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE??????</p><p>I'm....I have no idea what to say. You managed to get one of the most valuable artifacts in the world without even knowing what it was. And then you sent it to me via owl! Without any protections on it! Don't do that again.</p><p>So. Philosopher's stone. Makes the Elixir of Life and can transmute common metals into gold, among other things. Almost certainly owned by Nicholas Flamel, who mentored Dumbledore at one point. Merlin only knows what he'll say. You may have caused an international incident.</p><p>I refuse to entrust it to an owl to send it back. I've locked it up in my trunk, and I'll come home for Midsummer or something and give it to you then.</p><p>In the meantime, be good. Or something.</p><p>Bill</p><p>*****</p><p>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger,</p><p>While transfers mid-way through the school year are highly unusual, Ms. Hermione Granger's Hogwarts record, as well as the letter of recommendation from Professor McGonagall, indicate she is a very gifted young woman. That in mind, we will be happy to welcome her at Beauxbatons following the winter break.</p><p>You may be rest assured that Beauxbatons, both students and teachers, are much more open to muggleborn students than Hogwarts tends to be, and our curriculum is not quite so deficient in mundane knowledge. Should any issues arise you will be contacted promptly, and arrangements can be made for both visits and extended stays in France.</p><p>We would like to arrange for some testing, notably of the French language and Potions. Our lessons are taught in French, and knowing which class to place Hermione in is critical. Potions has been an issue at Hogwarts, but we anticipate no issue getting Hermione caught up.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Philippe Delacour<br/>Deputy Headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic</p><p>*****</p><p>Jokers,</p><p>Fine. I will not cruelly deprive you of your prize for a full six months. I'd like to get this thing out of my trunk anyway. I keep having nightmares that the goblins will decide it's a breach of contract.</p><p>Dad's birthday is in a few weeks. I'll come home to celebrate with him, and then meet you. I will even bring scrap metal and fixed air to make gold and brandy to make elixir of life, on one condition: you use some of the elixir to help others. In particular, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity when I was a first year, and I remember how sad it made Mum that they didn't get better. They're still in St. Mungo's today. I think they have a son about your age, too. I'm sure the Janus Thickey Ward has other cases that could use it, too.</p><p>I assume you know about the secret passage behind the mirror on the fourth floor? We'll meet there.</p><p>Bill</p><p>*****</p><p>Hello Tom. It's good to be back here talking to you.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Hermione.</em>
</p><p>I'm dreadfully tired these days. One of the prefects made me get a Pepperup from Madam Pomfrey. It didn't help. I nearly fell asleep in Charms while Professor Flitwick was explaining how to cast a spell while maintaining another. I've never fallen asleep in class in my life, Tom.</p><p>
  <em>That sounds very difficult. Did you get the material?</em>
</p><p>I've been having to rely on books. My notes are all a mess.</p><p>
  <em>Here, I'll show you.</em>
</p><p>Thanks. That clears it up.</p><p>
  <em>Did Lavender say anything today? Or did my suggestion help?</em>
</p><p>No, no one bothers me much anymore. They don't talk to me, either, but I guess it's better.</p><p>
  <em>You guess? It sounds much better to me.</em>
</p><p>It's almost lonelier now that they mostly ignore me. The only ones who talk to me are the Weasley twins.</p><p>
  <em>Don't second-guess yourself, Hermione. This is a positive change. You should feel good about it.</em>
</p><p>You're right. And after all, I have you to talk to. Your friendship is better than anything they could've given me. Do you think I should go to the infirmary about being tired?</p><p>
  <em>Well, I suppose you could, but... I don't suppose they've told you about this. It's a common thing, in young witches, when they're getting better at magic.</em>
</p><p>Really? I haven't seen it in any books.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it's a bit impolite to discuss--seen as low class and Muggle. But you've seen how all the girls are tired in their fourth years?</em>
</p><p>I thought that was the OWLs.</p><p>
  <em>If it were, the boys would be the same. It's different for girls. In fact, it's quite incredible it's happening so early for you. You are a very powerful witch. I'm sure your magic will put all theirs to shame.</em>
</p><p>Really? Thanks, Tom. I'm glad you told me.</p><p>
  <em>It would be like going to the infirmary about your monthlies.</em>
</p><p>That would be embarrassing. I guess I'll just have to get through it with Pepperups. And talking to you. I always feel better after I talk to you.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I'm glad for that.</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>People we beat to solving Dumbledore's puzzles and what happened to them:</p><p>(Monitoring charms: Archthwistle's Eye with kenaz ring variation, Weasley Listening Charm version 4)</p><p>Rob McFlynn, Peter Pipwort, and Gaia Selwyn, sixth-year Ravenclaws. Examined frame of mirror before looking into it. Spent ages throwing spells at it and eventually left. (Look up uses and wand motions for "<em>Vita rangh verfur gagna öflun</em>" and "<em>Viteo magicae eaman usus</em>")</p><p>Ourobouro Anilius and Basil McNair, seventh-year Slytherins. Looked into the mirror, started hexing each other. Were limping as they left.</p><p>Phoebe and Cleone Morrigan, seventh-year Hufflepuffs. Looked into the mirror, bumped each other out of it, lots of tears and hugs. Took detailed notes and left.</p><p>Lilith Ollivander, fifth-year Ravenclaw. Walked in, looked around, smirked at us through the charm, and left. We have never been so turned on.</p><p>Professor Quirrell, followed by Professor Snape. Merlin's stones, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 December 1991<br/>
New moon. 6 C, sunny</p><p>Blasted students have used entire blasted stock of Dreamless Sleep. Made more, advised Poppy that if blasted students did their blasted work they wouldn't be having nightmares in the first place.</p><p>Managed to slip out to collect scarlet rue and mugglewort.</p><p>McGonagall just stuck her head in to let me know Headmaster flying to London via broomstick. Old bat did not appear to notice how unlikely that is. Will go check on protections on Stone.</p><p>(later)</p><p>The Dark Lord is no more.</p><p>He's alive, more or less, but he is no more. It's a strange thought.</p><p>But I get ahead of myself. I was right. Quirrell had indeed gone after the stone. He used a harp to make the Cerberus sleep. Sprout provided a Devil's Snare (she must have been afraid of hurting someone), Flitwick created flying keys (he kindly provided broomsticks with which to collect the desired key, but I preferred to hex it out of the air), McGonagall created a chess board (not a bad game), and Quirrell was courteous enough to knock out his troll for me.</p><p>Once in the final chamber, I found that Quirrell does not smell of rotting meat because he is practicing Dark Magic. He smells of rotting meat because he has been possessed by the Dark Lord, who was slowly killing him.</p><p>The Dark Lord's face was on the back of Quirrell's head, so that he could not effectively fight me, and Quirrell himself is a mediocre duelist. I don't know what came over me, but....I took my chance.</p><p>I Legilimized the Dark Lord. I have never done so before: in his strength, his raw power was so much greater than mine that it would be like diving into the whirlpool of Charybdis.</p><p>In this state, however, he is much weakened. He is naught but spirit and has little magic. He tried to throw me out, but his defenses were like moss.</p><p>His mind was as full of venom and spite as always. His memories flowed past me, and then I did what I swore I would never do, when I first learned Legilimency: I attacked.</p><p>His mind is gone now. I torched his memories, pulling them out and releasing them to the winds. I shredded his thoughts and emotions. I believe I blocked his access to his magic. He is now no more than a magical shape on Quirrell's head.</p><p>I have no idea how to kill him. I still do not know how he survived death. But his mind is gone. The Dark Lord is no more.</p><p>Quirrell was alive but unconscious when I was finished, and I was barely able to stand. A house elf brought me a dose of Pepperup, and I took it and staggered back through the gauntlet of protections.</p><p>I am an oathbreaker, a wastrel, the bastard son of a bastard father. But at least the Dark Lord is no more.</p><p>*****</p><p>Let the December 13 meeting of the Weasley Twins History of Magic note-takers come to order.</p><p>Well, I'm here. And you're here. And Binns is here, at least in theory.</p><p>It's a pity we can't prank Binns.</p><p>I wonder if he would take points if we pranked the class?</p><p>Good question. McGonagall definitely would, though.</p><p>Good point.</p><p>Oh, I see we're learning about Gorlak the Improbable today. Again.</p><p>Is he the one who cut his own ear off?</p><p>No, that's Throgdor the Mad. Gorlak was the one with rabies and the pet niffler.</p><p>That's right.</p><p>I hear they also led wars occasionally.</p><p>Lies and superstitions, brother.</p><p>Granger has been looking a little peaky lately, hasn't she?</p><p>I noticed that. She didn't have much breakfast, and I don't think she's sleeping.</p><p>Ismelda made her go get a dose of Pepperup, but it hasn't helped.</p><p>Bullying, perhaps?</p><p>Could be. Our ickle Ronniekins is somewhat lacking in manners.</p><p>Yes, but she used to shift away from Ron and the others. She doesn't do that now.</p><p>True. Less fear but more tiredness. A puzzle.</p><p>Look at Angelina. I think she's sketching Lee.</p><p>Something developing there?</p><p>You never know.</p><p>I think Mondrian is trying to use wandless magic to make Smith's head explode.</p><p>Well, he did steal his girl.</p><p>He'll give himself brain blisters at that rate.</p><p>That'll be fun.</p><p>I'm still worried about Granger.</p><p>We see her less, too. She's spending more time in her room.</p><p>I wonder if she's got something up there? She's a curious little witch, might have gotten in over her head.</p><p>I hate to admit it, but you have a point, brother.</p><p>So we need to check her room.</p><p>We could ask one of the girls to do it?</p><p>I'd rather not. They're not us.</p><p>So. It has come to this.</p><p>We need to get into the girls' dorm.</p><p>Never thought it would be for this reason.</p><p>At least Mum can't yell at us for it.</p><p>What are you talking about? Of course she can.</p><p>True enough, brother. True enough.</p><p>So how do we get up there?</p><p>Sex change potion?</p><p>Takes too long to brew.</p><p>And we'd need kobudai spines.</p><p>Charlie managed it, didn't he?</p><p>So I've heard. Percy probably knows how.</p><p>He won't tell us, though.</p><p>We could ask Charlie? Our cause is just.</p><p>He'd probably send us a dragon. That's the problem with dragons - they're the solution to everything. And Mum would fuss.</p><p>We'd tell her the dragon is single. She could spend all Christmas playing matchmaker.</p><p>Somehow I don't think she exchanges owls with as many dragons as she does witches with eligible daughters.</p><p>I don't think she'd let that stop her.</p><p>Nothing stops Mum.</p><p>Just like us.</p><p>So we have to get up there.</p><p>Do you think we could fly it?</p><p>On broomsticks, you mean? Probably. It's a tight spiral, though.</p><p>I bet that's how Charlie did it. He had a seeker broom.</p><p>Anything Charlie can do, we can do. We'll try it during lunch.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear stupid old diary,</p><p>Tom is gone. I don’t know where he went but he’s gone. Nothing even looks touched but he’s not there. I used every finding charm I know and he’s not there.</p><p>I feel like someone ripped out half my soul.</p><p>I want him back. Hogwarts is terrible. Writing to him was the only thing I ever looked forward to.</p><p>I’m going to try to sleep now. Probably won’t be able to.</p><p>Stupid old stupid diary.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dear Bill,</p><p>In a stunning show of consideration, common sense, and concern for the health and safety of others, this time we are not sending to you by owl the mysterious and probably evil artefact we found. But we did find one, and we have questions about it.</p><p>We had occasion to rescue one of the firsties earlier this year (did you see it in the newspaper? They did not make us sound nearly heroic enough) and we've been keeping an eye on her since. She's not been doing well, and eventually we became suspicious enough that when we happened to be passing through her room, we took a quick look around.</p><p>That curse detection spell you taught us a few years ago worked like a charm. We found an old diary under her pillow. It looks blank, but we don't trust it, so we snabbled it and we're keeping it safe.</p><p>(We've also noticed that both of us seem eerily inclined to write in it, even though that would be a foolish thing to do and neither of us keeps a diary. After the third time it happened, we locked it up, so that it can only be unlocked if both of us and Lee Jordan all give our passwords. We'll unlock it before Christmas and show it to you then.)</p><p>Your charming and alarmingly talented brothers,</p><p>Fred and George</p><p>*****</p><p>Drs. Hans and Vivian Granger,</p><p>My name is Bill Weasley, and I work as a curse breaker for Gringotts, the wizarding bank. I recently dealt with a case of a cursed object at Hogwarts, which was removed from the possession of your daughter, Hermione Granger.</p><p>Thankfully, temporary possession and use of cursed objects does not generally lead to long-lasting magical damage. However, the object in question, a cursed diary, was created in such a way that it manipulates its user into placing his whole trust in the diary, powering its foul magic. It will likely take some time before your daughter adjusts back to her old self.</p><p>If you have any questions, the owl has been instructed to wait for your response before departing. He would appreciate some food and water, in the meantime.</p><p>I am very sorry that this has happened to your daughter. I can only imagine how I would respond if I heard that my younger sister, or someday my own daughter, had interacted with such a cursed object as this. Please know that the diary is currently in safekeeping until I find a safe way to destroy it, and I am working towards that constantly.</p><p>Again, please let me know if you have any questions.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Bill Weasley</p><p>*****</p><p>Headmaster Dumbledore,</p><p>
  <em>Safe, adj.: (I) Free from hurt, damaged or unharmed... (II) Free from danger, secure.</em>
</p><p>This is the definition from the Oxford English Dictionary. Perhaps you Wizard types use a different dictionary? Does it have a drastically different definition of the word? If so, please enlighten us. After all, when we wrote to Hogwarts asking if Hermione would be safe before we enrolled her, you replied in your own hand that she would. We were worried, at the time, that she'd be homesick, in a strange new world. We didn't think her life would be in danger.</p><p>Being possessed by a dark curse attached to a diary that was somehow delivered unnoticed to your school is not safe.</p><p>Being cornered by a troll in a bathroom is not safe.</p><p>For that matter, being hexed, tripped in the hallway, and locked into the bathroom are also not safe, and go far beyond juvenile high spirits.</p><p>Again, POSSESSING A CURSED OBJECT THAT DRAINS HER ENERGY IS NOT SAFE.</p><p>Furthermore. How did we hear of these incidents? If you yourself did not reach out to us, surely your deputy and Hermione's head of house did? Of course not! The only person who told us Hermione had been attacked by a troll was Hermione herself.</p><p>And what of the diary? Surely the Headmaster would concern himself with a cursed object that was vampirically drawing on our daughter's life? No?! You mean to say that a total stranger contacted us about it after his brothers stole it from her? They seem like responsible boys to notice that she was in danger. More responsible than any of your staff that didn't bother to notify a girl's parents that her magic was powering some sort of evil curse. After all, when we wrote a concerned letter that she had not sounded right in her letters, the response came that it was nothing but difficulty adjusting to a difficult situation.</p><p>A difficult situation that we did not know about! Oh, sure, you said "there are those who look down on people from Muggle backgrounds, but Hogwarts is a safe place of learning for people of any origin." I suppose the fact that those "people who look down on them" were running the government and teaching classes didn't seem relevant! Or the fact that during the 70s you had your own bit of the Troubles, right on British soil, over whether people like my daughter should be allowed to live! No, those things aren't relevant at all. After all, why would stupid Muggles need to know about such things, when the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore knows what's best for their daughter?</p><p>Speaking of which, how did a troll get into the school in the first place? Why was a headcount not immediately done? Why did two children find Hermione cornered by the troll before any of the teachers you praised so highly? Hermione told us that it was her Defense Against Dark Arts teacher who discovered the troll, and he immediately fainted! "Best magical school in Britain," you said. What's the other option, a hole in the ground full of cobras, taught by toddlers? And her history class is taught by a ghost?! It's not like anything that happened in the past hundred years might be considered important. Might have had a touch of war, here or there, maybe a bit of a blitz, you know, the usual. Then again, given that you don't teach Maths, it seems you're lucky that most of your students know what one hundred years means.</p><p>It is disgusting that you take innocent children out of their parents' homes and plunge them into a world full of treachery and danger. Once Hermione is attending another school, we will be consulting with a solicitor.</p><p>Please consider this letter Hermione Granger's official withdrawal from Hogwarts. We will be seeking education elsewhere, where they know the definition of safe.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Hans and Vivian Granger</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Snape,</p>
<p>I write under a rather unusual set of circumstances. While I am aware I was, perhaps, not your best student, this letter applies to a goal which we both find to be of extreme importance.</p>
<p>Recently, I came into the possession of an extremely Dark object which was in the hands of a Hogwarts student. In the course of identifying it, I asked those who brought it to me if they knew of any other strange activity around the school, and they stated they had observed your recent interesting interaction with Quirinus Quirrell. I believe what you saw in Quirrell was enabled by the object, and that they are in fact two parts of the same. I am certain you would agree with the need for this object's immediate destruction, and I hope to consult with you as to the best solution to that problem.</p>
<p>Please write back at your earliest convenience that we may discuss this further in person.</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Bill Weasley</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Snape's VSD</p>
<p>20 December 1991</p>
<p>Full moon tonight. 4 C, dreary.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>Damn, damn, damn, damn.</p>
<p>May the Dark Lord be damned, forever and for all eternity.</p>
<p>He's not gone.</p>
<p>He left a horcrux. Possibly more than one.</p>
<p>William Weasley wrote to me two days ago, asking for my advice on a matter of some delicacy. When he came to the castle today, it was with a horcrux his abominable brothers had found in the bedroom of a first-year student.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>Damn the Dark Lord. Damn Albus, for allowing such things into the castle. And I am damned too; damned to never be free of the damned Dark Lord.</p>
<p>The horcrux was a diary, apparently blank. With the appropriate precautions, including giving consent for Weasley to Imperius me if necessary, I wrote in it, identifying myself as a Death Eater. It promptly replied, ordering me to return it to the first year student whose soul it had so nearly captured.</p>
<p>No one, however deranged, would use their only link to life in this manner. Weasley and I have destroyed the diary, but we are certain there must be more. We will have to search them out, and destroy them.</p>
<p>I had intended to pass the evening quietly, performing some minor experiments on the properties of silvered tarantula molt. Instead I am sitting here, drinking brandy and damning the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>Damn him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>21 Dec, 1991<br/>MIRACLE AT MUNGO’S -- LONGBOTTOMS LEAVING</p>
<p>Frank and Alice Longbottom have been residents of the Janus Thickey Ward since 1981, when Death Eaters furious at the loss of the Dark Lord tortured them into insanity. At the time, the couple were serving in the War as Aurors, for which they have each received an Order of Merlin, Second Class. According to all known treatment, no magic could return them to their healthy state.</p>
<p>However, an anonymous source in St. Mungo’s revealed that six weeks ago, the Longbottoms began a new experimental course of potions. Slowly but surely, they came back to their senses, and were seen leaving the hospital yesterday, reports our source.</p>
<p>Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and former Hogwarts Professor, could not identify the potion based on its description, but said he was glad to hear of its success. "Mr. Longbottom and Miss Fortescue were very bright students, and I was glad to see them go on to such a prestigious career. I was quite close to them, in their schooling days, and like to think I aided their becoming such heroes. We were all devastated to hear of the tragedy, especially coming as it did after the war, and leaving behind their young son." We asked him if he had ever heard of a potion with such incredible effects, but he only laughed. "Whoever invented it will be rich indeed! Got their own Philosopher’s Stone in a bottle."</p>
<p>Who created this mysterious potion? Will the Longbottoms once more be in the public eye?</p>
<p>The Longbottom household could not be reached for comment.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sirius my dear boy! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you free and that horrible mess put behind you! I certainly hope you are recovering well; I am busy at Hogwarts at the moment, but I will certainly see about having an Order member or two check up on you in person. Do let me know if there is anything I can do for you.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this is not a purely social letter. As you are probably aware, young Harry Potter, your godson, is currently enrolled at Beauxbatons, and under the care of a French family. I am sure the Delacours are fine wizards, but it pains me to see James's son under care of those that have no real ties to him.</p>
<p>I have made efforts to bring Harry back home, to people who care and understand him. Unfortunately, I have been rebuffed at every turn. As Harry's godfather, as listed in the newly uncovered Potter Will, you have an excellent legal position to get Harry placed under your guardianship, and to enroll him in Hogwarts, where I can watch over him and ensure he grows as well as his parents did.</p>
<p>I must press that time is of the essence; every day you wait is another day Harry drifts further from us. Do let me know if I can be of any assistance.</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore<br/>Headmaster of Hogwarts</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>4 January, 1992<br/>Lord Sirius Black:</p>
<p>I am afraid you are, understandably I might add, confused. Harry Potter is under the guardianship of my brother Julian. In addition, while it is true that Harry is British, given the recent events at Hogwarts I can hardly believe it to be the best place for him, certainly not the safest. If you would be amenable, I would like to arrange a meeting between yourself and my brother and sister-in-law to discuss the matter of guardianship.</p>
<p>I have taken the liberty of including the report from an investigator I retained to look into the matter of the will. To summarize, it appears that Albus Dumbledore suppressed the will, even going so far as to help himself to artifacts from the Potter vault. This can all be corroborated by Gringotts, and by Botella Piscibus and Minerva McGonagall, who are in the process of executing the will. You will find relevant documentation attached to this letter.</p>
<p>Even as Yule draws to a close, I would like to offer you an invitation to spend an extended holiday in France this spring. I would be happy to host you for your stay, giving you and Harry a chance to reconnect.</p>
<p>If you choose to take me up on this offer, I can also recommend a very good and very discreet mind healer. My understanding of Azkaban is that it involves near constant exposure to dementors, a great burden for anyone to carry.</p>
<p>I hope to hear from you soon, both about meeting my brother and a stay this spring.</p>
<p>Best Wishes,</p>
<p>Philippe Delacour<br/>Deputy Headmaster</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Diary,</p>
<p>I found Harry Potter! It turns out he’s at Beauxbatons.</p>
<p>Beauxbatons is great. One of the girls in my dorm, Lucianna, showed me to all my classes, and she has been helping me with French. She also complimented my hair and said it had <em>charme</em>. It’s nice for her to try to make me feel pretty, even if she doesn’t mean it. She says I am very good at Transfiguration, and I should not be surprised if I get top marks.</p>
<p>Also, it turns out Potions has a whole theory to it that the teacher actually explains. It was in the Potions book, of course, but it was always so dreadfully confusing, and mostly all I could think about was Professor Snape staring at me. This book makes much more sense, even if it’s in French. It still doesn’t make as much sense as when Tom explained it, but Tom was mean sometimes. I guess.  That's confusing too.</p>
<p>Harry is really nice, and says he is grateful for another Brit. He also told me all about which food is best. His manners are much better than Ron Weasley’s, at any rate. I told him that Hogwarts wasn’t much, anyway, and he should be glad he’s here. He was shocked that there was a troll! I even told him without crying that much. He was really nice about the crying. I think we’re going to be friends?</p>
<p>He says he’s never ever going back to his aunt’s house. Maybe if we become good friends I could even invite him to stay with Mum and Dad and me if he wants to go back to England.</p>
<p>Harry and his friend Theseus like going on adventures, which is fun. We went and found some rooms in an unused room behind the wine cellar. There were rats, but I totally wasn’t afraid of them at all. We found a broken wand and two cool knives. They were all rusty, but I know about cleaning rust off from Girl Guides, so we’re going to refurbish them. It’s nice to have people to talk to.</p>
<p>Anyway, Beauxbatons is the best. I’m excited to be a witch again.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dear Sirius,</p>
<p>I have heard that you are my godfather. I didn't know I had one! I am so excited to meet you! Anyway, Beauxbatons is fun. I have a friend named Theseus here. And we have a lot of fun in classes. Despite homework and teachers, I like learning magic. Me and Theseus are going to some broomstick races and Quidditch games this summer. We also have magic contests planned. Want to hear more?</p>
<ul>
<li>Visiting a dragon sanctuary</li>
<li>Going to the beach</li>
<li>Riding unicorns</li>
</ul>
<p>What are your plans?</p>
<p>See you soon,<br/>Harry</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Headmaster,</p>
<p>I was glad, at first, to hear from you. Taking care of Harry would be a dream come true, and an act that would greatly honor James and Lily’s wishes. I was shocked, in fact, to discover that he was in the care of the French. Surely, with myself locked in Azkaban, Remus would have been available? Or Frank and Alice? Or, barring all that, literally any witch or wizard that James and Lily were friendly with, instead of her sister who disowned her when she insisted on marrying James and being a witch? All of that was covered in her will. Which, as you say, was "newly uncovered" by those very same French guardians you find so unsuitable, after you had spent ten years suppressing its contents while helping yourself to the Potter vaults and properties.</p>
<p>I am only glad that Harry is safe, and I plan to visit him this summer. In fact, I am taking up residence in France for the foreseeable future. A future, might I add, that does not include you in any way, you meddling old bastard. I trusted you to keep us safe and to lead us against Voldemort. You failed to defeat Voldemort, you failed the Order, and you utterly failed to protect Harry.</p>
<p>Rot in Hogwarts, Dumbledore.</p>
<p>If you’re wondering about the smell, this letter is imbued with a potion that prevents the holder from tasting sweetness. It should wear off. Eventually. Hope you’re choking on a lemon drop.</p>
<p>With absolute sincerity,</p>
<p>Sirius Fleamont Black</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all!  Sirius's middle name was originally Orion, by the way, but he changed it to reflect his allegiance to the family who had welcomed him.</p>
<p>For those who missed it, ladyphlogiston is posting a longer Theo-centric fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685538/">A Lever Long Enough</a>.  Go check it out!</p>
<p>Happy holidays to you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>